By their niece
by toran-kun
Summary: T&P relationship from a very uncommon point of view: their baby niece, Blau, who sometimes notices things better than adults.Thanks a lot to PCTG for beta-reading!**Chapters 3 and 4 up**NOW IT'S FINISHED.
1. Chapter 1

By their nice - Chapter 1   
****By their niece - Chapter 1

by Tóran   


I like my uncle's room a lot, and he looks after me very well, though mommy and granny don't trust him...! As soon as mommy is a bit distracted, I escape and go in his room. He is always happy to see me and he lets me climb on his bed. They say that his bedroom is too messy for a small girl like me, but that isn't true. When I go, I see him looking around to see if there is any little thing on the ground that I could get in my mouth and swallow without meaning to. Of course he wouldn't need to do that, for, as I am a little old now, I know that everything shouldn't be eaten! And, besides, I like much more what they give to me than the things that could be on the ground, for, beside not tasting half as good as the other things, they have told me that if I swallow them my tummy will hurt and I will have to stay sick in bed eating green stuff, and I don't want, that! 

When I go to his room, I climb to the bed and I look at what he's doing. Sometimes I bring some toy in case he wants to play. He also has a toy, despite how old he is. It's a black machine that he has on the table. He loves it so much, sooooo muuuuuch, that sometimes he spends the whole afternoon with a thing that clings out of the machine in his hands and staring at the telly that is also stuck to the machine. That telly is not like the daddy's, mommy's or granny's, it's different for it makes more colours and you can always hear music. I like uncle's telly best. Sometimes uncle lets me touch the machine, he puts that thing in my arms. Then the machine is very happy and makes even more music, and I laugh because uncle tells me that I'm winning, and I like winning! 

Pan also likes uncle's toy for when she comes to uncle's bedroom she always looks at it, and she makes it open and she puts plain doughnuts inside. But they are not doughnuts like the good ones, no! Once I bit one of them and I didn't like it at all, for they're hard and have no sugar. Pan explained to me that those doughnuts were not for people eating them and I became very happy when she gave me small doughnuts, for she had not only thought of the uncle's machine but she had also remembered me! Surely those plain doughnuts are the food for machines for I have seen that mommy, daddy and granny, and uncle and Pan, sometimes take them out of some small boxes and those big machines with screens like tellies, but are not; and that are called computers, they swallow them at once, without biting! And nobody tells them off... it's not fair, I'm always told off if I swallow anything without chewing...! And there are some other machines that when they are given doughnuts, they play music... it must be because she becomes happy...! 

In my house, since it's the ceecee, there are lots, and loooooooooooots of machines! 

And if Pan comes to uncle's bedroom when I'm in, it's even more fun because she sits with me on the bed and since mommy and granny rely on her better, they let me stay as long as I want to. Then we play the three of us, and sometimes uncle plays with his machine and Pan and I look at him, and sometimes they both talk and I stay on uncle's or Pan's lap and in the end I feel so good that I fall asleep... 

Uncle has a case in his room that is full to the top of sweets and when I go into his bedroom he gives some to me. When Pan comes, I give some to her too, but she's so happy that she gives me half of it! Moreover, she also has things for me! But I, what I like the most in the world is when they tell me that they love me, and that they give me kisses! I also give them lots of kisses because I like a lot being the three of us in uncle's bedroom...! 

I don't know what's the matter with uncle for he has a computer in his room, but he doesn't love the computer as he loves the black machine that is called a game console, now I remember, and sometimes, he sits opposite to the computer and starts saying very strange things, and he starts pressing buttons, and more buttons...! Till sometimes the screen turns black and he becomes very happy. I think that he gets so happy because the computer dies, because he doesn't like it! Yet, when the screen of the game console goes black, he gets very, very sad, for he thinks that there will never ever be colours and music on it, but afterwards there are. 

And when the computer dies he tells me that it is messed up, that I don't know what that means, and that he will call Pan and she'll repair it. Then we are both very happy for she will come! 

Pan wears very beautiful clothes, much more beautiful than my mother's. Uncle says that momma is only dressed in threads, and I laugh because it's not the truth and because it would be very funny that momma only wore threads! Momma always dresses as if it was summer and it was very hot, and nobody knows why, only me; momma dresses like that because she told me one day that daddy liked it that way. Perhaps dad doesn't like winter! 

But I like Pan's better. And when I sit on her lap it's soft and she smells so nice! Once I stained the shirt she was wearing with chocolate and it made me so sad to see the brown spot there, ruining everything, that I started crying, but she told me not to cry and she said that it didn't matter, for it just needed to be washed and that was all, and she started tickling me until I laughed again. I love Pan, a lot! 

And I also love uncle a lot because he does very funny things. When his computer dies, as I have already said, instead of being sad, he gets very happy. Then he calls Pan on the phone (I do talk to her as well and I say hello, Pannnnn!) and he tells her to come and cure it. I don't understand it, but it makes me laugh: if he's so happy when it dies, why does he call Pan to come and cure it? Sometimes, big people do very strange things. And when he hangs up, he lifts me and tells me, with a huge grin, that now his little angel will come and that he is very happy. But afterwards no angel comes, not little or big, but Pan does, only Pan and that's all, but it seems that uncle conforms to it because he is happy as well. And then Pan sits opposite to the computer and goes on pressing buttons again, until she gets the computer not to be dead anymore. And uncle must like her repairing his computer because he keeps on staaaaaring and staaaaaaaaaaaaaring at her, with one of those smiles even bigger than the one before! 

And then Pan stays to have a snack with us and we have fun. I like that uncle's computer dies, too! 

Sometimes, we go out for a walk, us three. I love it! We go by the sea and you can make cakes with the sand, but those cakes are not to eat, no, I do know that, because they are not like the others and they make your tummy hurt, as it happened to me one day when I was small and I didn't know and I ate a tiny one, just to taste it! They carry me on my stroller and sometimes one pushes, sometimes the other does. And if it is in the evening when the sun is starting to go to sleep, they put a jacket on me that is very pretty because it has a hood and everything! And uncle puts an arm around Pan's shoulder so that she is not cold. And as she doesn't want him to think that she is not cold anymore and take his arm away, she holds his waist and this way she is sure that he is not going to stop hugging her. And they walk like that, very close... and it's very funny because people think that they are my parents and that I'm their daughter! Some people come and say things to me and then they speak with uncle and Pan and they say, your daughter... then they blush, for blushing is what old people do when they are ashamed, and they say no, that my uncle is my uncle Trunks and that Pan is my cousin Pan... and although they say so, I think that uncle would like Pan to be my auntie, because sometimes he asks me, Blau, would you like it if Pan was your auntie Pan? Would you? And I say yes because, if she were my auntie, it would be very nice because she would live at the ceecee with us and she would always be there. And she would come to say good morning when I wake up! 

I feel that uncle wants to marry Pan, as my parents and my grandparents, but the problem is that every time he tries to ask her, he gets so, so red that the words don't come out. He is a bit shy, my uncle! But as I am a bit small and I don't make him shy, because old people are only shy with other old people, he does tell me those things. He tells me that, perhaps, one day, Pan and he will be the parents of a girl like me, I would love it a lot because here in the ceecee there is no one else that is small, only me! They say that when I grow up I will go to a place called school, where there are a looooooot of kids like me, but because I am still a bit small, they wouldn't let me in yet. And, of course, at the moment I'm all alone! So it would be very nice that Pan and uncle got married, because they would have a small boy or girl and we would play together. But then comes Pan and he doesn't ask her! I want to tell my uncle, that's not the way, uncle, this way you will never be parents of a girl like me, but, as I don't know how to say this, uncle keeps silent... maybe he doesn't know what has to be done to have a baby. The truth is that I don't know either (it probably comes out from a machine, since there are so many here...), but he could ask daddy and mommy, or granny and grandpa, for they have already have some... but he does nothing... he just stares at her, he staaaaares at her... 

Sometimes only uncle and I go for a walk, when uncle gets momma and granny to stop complaining. Then we don't go to the beach, we go to the city. And he buys me some cotton candy and I get so dirty that one day when we came back home momma asked me if I had eaten even a bit, because it seemed as if all the cotton candy had all gone on my clothes. And when we go to the city we buy presents for Pan, and afterwards uncle gives them to her. Once we bought some flowers for her and he also gave me some! That was his way of thanking me for having helped him that much to choose Pan's flowers. They made suuuuuuch a pretty bouquet...! And Pan was sooooo happy! And uncle put a flower in my hair and I was very happy because he told me that all the people that passed by looked at me and thought, what a beautiful child, with this flower in her hair...! 

And sometimes when we go to the city uncle doesn't put me in the stroller and he carries me. Then it's very funny because he carries me sitting on his shoulders, and I'm taller that anyone else! And when uncle, who is a bit crazy, sees that there aren't many people on the street, he tells me to hold tight and he starts running and running...! And I jump and my tummy tickles and it's very funny, and in the end uncle has to stop because I laugh so hard that I almost fall! 

And sometimes we go out for a walk but instead of going to the city we go to visit Pan, who lives in a house in the woods. It's a round house like the ceecee, but it's much smaller because only she and her parents live there, not like ceecee that is that big because, besides uncle, my parents, my grandparents and me, lots and lots of people live there too, people who walk along the corridors with lots of papers in their hands and who are always playing with machines. And lots of girls that always say weird things to uncle, though they are shy because sometimes they blush! And Pan is always very happy to see us. She makes me a plate full of popcorn and then we play something. Pan also has a computer in her room and she shows things to uncle, and sometimes they laugh a lot looking at the screen. Perhaps it's showing jokes, but I don't know because I don't know how to read yet, and it's writing that the computer speaks... and I meanwhile look around Pan's room that is very nice, like uncle's room, and has lots of things on the shelves. On a shelf there is a clay doll that uncle made, I saw him making it. He stained his face so much that it seemed to be white! And then he painted it and he made it have black hair, and black eyes like Pan's and he painted its clothes like what Pan wears sometimes, a blue skirt and a pink shirt. I think that he painted it very nicely, and Pan did like it a lot as well! And she also has other things on the shelves, looooots of books, and some planets that cling from the ceiling and some stars that don't like the light and only rise when you turn the light off, like my uncle's. Sometimes the three of us lay on the bed with the lights off so that the stars aren't afraid and rise and they speak softly, softly, it must be so that it doesn't scare the stars, and in the end I fall asleep because when I feel very well I always fall asleep and I'm very well on Pan's bed with Pan and uncle. 

And I feel that Pan also wants to marry uncle because she also staaaares at him, staaaaaares at him like that, with the face that old people look at each other when they want to get married but they are ashamed of saying so. They are so shy, uncle and Pan! Perhaps they are waiting for me to learn to speak to tell them! But at the moment I only know how to say some words, and they aren't useful for this, so they wouldn't understand me... I hope that uncle and Pan don't have to wait to get married and have children like me until I can speak well enough! This would make me sad because I love Pan and my uncle a lot and I want them to get married now and that Pan wears a dress, one of those whiiiiiiiite, whiiiiiiiiite ones, that are so loooooooong and that trail along the ground...! Momma has one of those dresses too, because she is a momma. I like a lot of those dresses! And perhaps they would dress me in one too, though I'm not a momma! 

Here comes momma. She wants me to sleep, but I don't feel like sleeping now...! I think that she is a bit annoyed because it's been very long since she has put me in the cot and I'm still awake, playing with my teddies. I'm not sleepy, mommy! But she says that I must sleep, now. But momma, you know what happens, when I'm angry... great, she's brought me a cookie! Look, mommy, I'll eat it and I'll go to sleep, ok? Hey, Pan has also come! Hi, Pan! Lift me, Pan, lift me, I want to hug you! Great, I like it a lot when Pan rocks me... I didn't know that you had come, Pan... look at the cookie momma's given me! Do you want some? No? Ok, I'll eat it... Pan, Pan, tell momma that I'm not sleepy... eh? Tell her... she's closed the blinds, but I can see that there is still light outside, through the lines... and when there's still the sun you don't have to sleep, have you? You only have to sleep when the moon comes and the sun goes to sleep as well in his bed... Ugh... I think that I'm getting sleepy, because when I feel very well I always fall asleep... and Pan rocks me so good... but don't leave me in the cot, will you, Pan? I want to be with you... you smell so nice... I love you a lot! And you rock me so well... so well... 


	2. Chapter 2

Mmmh

Mmmh... where am I? Great, Pan is carrying me... I'm still sleepy... I've been in Pan's arms all this time! And now she notices that I've awaken... ugh... light hurts my eyes and I can hardly open them... she is talking to me, but I don't understand much of what she says because I'm still half asleep. And she touches my hair... let's see, I must open my eyes to see where we are... ah, on the sofa... hey, uncle is also here... have I slept for very long? I want to have some more sleep... I grab Pan's dress and hide my face on her chest, because there's still too much light...  
I'm beginning to understand what they're saying... they are talking about momma and dad, who have gone for a walk. As momma doesn't trust uncle, uncle doesn't like her much... he always says funny things about her, like that of dressing in threads... or that she wears more make up than a clown...! It would be very funny to see mommy with a clown face! And uncle and Pan also say that dad only asks what is the dinner. And this is also funny because it's a bit true! My dad eats a lot!  
Great, if mommy and daddy are out perhaps they will let me go with them if they go out, and I like it a lot...! But to go with them I must be awake, or they would leave me in my cot... as now I can open my eyes wider than before, I withdraw a bit of my face from Pan, I rub my eyes with my hands and she looks at me again. Hey, hey, she's tickling me! Stop, stop, it's very funny! No, no, don't stop... I want mmmmmmore! How... how it does tickle! Now uncle is also tickling me...!! They will make me have a laughing fit!  
Pan asks if I'm hungry, and I say yes...! Now we go to the kitchen, and she puts me on my chair. Uncle talks to her while she cooks my food, and meanwhile he also talks to me... he asks me what I want to eat. Chocolate!, I say, and he laughs because I can't say this word very well, yet... let's see when I'll be able to speak well ... then I will say to Pan: Pannnnnn, uncle wants to marry you because he staaaaaaares at you like when you staaaaaaare at someone who you want to marry a lot! Like now, he's staaaaaring, staaaaaaaaaaaaaaring at you with a smile, one of those verrry big ones! If my uncle stopped being shy, they will soon be married, for sure. Uncle has just told Pan that she is gorgeous... and she has turned around and has looked at him the same waaaaaaay as well... Pan is very shy as well because she has become a bit red...  
Wooooooow!, what a big dish...! I open my mouth and they put spoonfuls in it. I want to take the spoon from Pan. I know how to eat on my own! She gives it to me and she tells me not to get very dirty. I know already, Pan! Besides, uncle has put a bib on me! Look... aaaaah... see, how well? I have only stained my face a bit, but this can be washed...! Pan and uncle sit down by the kitchen table and talk. Uncle spends the whole day saying silly things that make Pan laugh, and I love him a lot because I like that he makes Pan laugh. Now I don't know what they're talking about... about where Pan goes... Pan goes to a place that is a bit strange, that is called college... uncle brought me there once, when we were to fetch her. There were lots of people, and lots of buildings, but they were not round like the ceecee's building. We waited for her sitting in a bank until one door opened and people started to come out, lots of people, with schoolbags like the children that go to school and that I see on TV, and they were funny because they were old and were still wearing schoolbags like children! And in the end Pan also came out of the door, but she was not wearing a schoolbag. Uncle and I gave her lots of kisses! and then we left. I don't know what Pan does in there everyday... I guess that she plays with the computers, because she loves them a lot, the computers, and she knows very well how to play with them... that's why, when uncle's computer dies, she knows how to repair it. Or perhaps what she does there is to make plain doughnuts that people must not eat because they are dangerous and the make your tummy hurt, but those doughnuts are food for the computers... and then, when she's finished making them, she brings them to uncle's bedroom and she feeds the video game console with them, and, since it's so happy, it plays some music and produces some drawings and uncle gets very happy too, and, as Pan likes that uncle becomes happy... she makes even more of them! But I don't like very much that Pan goes to university... I'd like her to be always and always here at ceecee. Why don't they start a university here, at ceecee? I'm sure that those boys with schoolbags wouldn't mind coming here! It's very _p_wetty, the ceecee! Though I don't like those guys much... when we went to fetch Pan, they looked at uncle with ugly faces. And I don't like that anyone looks at my uncle like that! I don't know why they don't like my uncle, but they are stupid. What they could do here at ceecee, though, could be a university for Pan only. Thus, there wouldn't be those dumb boys! And Pan would be at ceecee all day, as if she lived here!  
Pan tells uncle things about the university and uncle listens to her staaaaaaaring, staaaaaaaaaaaaaaring at her... I can't understand a word from what she's saying, but she must like it because she smiles a big smile! I think that uncle doesn't understand much either from what Pan says, because, of course, his computer is always dying... but he listens to her carefully and, from time to time, he says some things that are funny. Uncle is crazy!  
I've already eaten my food. Can we go out? Plllllllllease!  
Uncle grabs me and Pan takes my bib out. I've soiled it a bit... it doesn't matter, does it? I didn't mean to, Pan, really... but I've got too much food on the spoon sometimes... They carry me to the bathroom and they wash my face and my hands. If they put some different clothes on me now, it will mean that we are out for a walk...! Yes, we are going to my bedroom! And Pan looks in my wardrobe, so we'll go out! How I love Pan and uncle!  
I'm very happy that Pan and uncle like taking care of me so much, because they are my best friends. I think that what they're doing is to learn what they have to do to have a little daughter or a little son, to have one of their own... With which baby should mommy and daddy have played with, to know how to be my parents? Ugh, there are too many things that I still don't know... Pan has taken my pyjama out and she's changing my diaper. And, meanwhile, uncle shows me my teddies. He hides them and then he shows them again to me. Where are they? I don't know, he hides them... he makes them disappear...! He's very intelligent, my uncle! Because he always makes them appear again!  
They are now talking about where we'll go now. To the beach? To the city? Uncle says that he doesn't mind, as long as he is with Pan. Uh, uh, and Pan doesn't realise that he wants to marry her yet! Pan says that they could take me to the zoo or to some park... come here, Pan, come here, I want to give you a kiss, can't you see how I'm asking you with my hands in the air...? What's there in the zoo? It's nice, isn't it? You both always go to nice places with me!  
Pan has put a little dress on me and now uncle's combing my hair. Pan gives me a small mirror so that I can see myself. He has put my hair in two tiny ponytails with two very small flowers, and they are very funny for the tails stand up! And now they put some cologne on me, they give me a cookie and they put me in my pram. We're ready to leave!  
Uncle pushes the pram. We are walking on the path that ends in the door to exit the Cc. I've turned around for a moment and I've seen a detail that I've liked. Uncle's only pushing me with one hand and he's given the other one to Pan. Uncle loves her a lot... and she loves him a whole lot too, because she's become very happy too, though she's said nothing... I like it very much when Pan puts her head here, on uncle's shoulder... because sometimes they both close their eyes and I can see that they are very happy and, if both are happy, everything goes well...  
I don't know where we'll go, but I don't care much. I am happy whenever they are with me, no matter what we do!  
Now we've stopped. I turn around, I don't know what's the matter, they're talking, deciding where to go. How nice they both are, looking from here, from forwards... their hands are still together, they can't stop smiling, and I think that, like me, they don't care where to go as long as we are together. What is nice when we go out is that, when we are outdoors, mommy and granny cannot come and take me to do anything. They would like that I was always having a bath, but I'm already clean, can't they see? But once we are outdoors, it doesn't matter where to go... let's go far, far way, so we'll take longer to come back...! And the sun will set to sleep and, since it'll be a bit cold, we'll have a big hug, the three of us, like this, very big...!  
Pan caresses my hair for a moment, she tickles me, and uncle looks for something in his pocket. Ah!, I know what it is, that kind of small sweets that grown ups are always carrying around, the sweets for making magic!! I must lean into my pram, so I don't lose it!! It seems that grown people love to make magic, they take one of those sweets, they throw it all at once and, puff!, things appear there, ships, cars, houses, whatever! When I am older, I will also carry some of these small sweets! Perhaps they don't give me any yet because they are afraid that I may think that they are sweets for real, and eat them... my tummy would hurt a lot if, all at once, a car appeared in there! But I already know that I must not swallow those ones... if I knew how to speak enough, I'd tell them. Always the same! I must hurry to learn how to speak, for, if I don't, they'll always think that I'm a small kid that knows nothing!  
Uncle throws the sweet to the ground, and the same as always happens, lots of smoke comes out from it... what will it be what he's made appear? It's very big! My uncle knows a lot of things!!  
It's a round, red ship, with a big glass in the front. How nice it is! Now uncle's got me in his arms, they'll put the pram backside, they always do when we are going on the ship. I love going on the ship, because there are only two seats, and therefore I sit on the lap of the one that's not driving, and I can see the clouds, and the sky... uncle will drive today and Pan will carry me. Is it that we'll go very afar? Perhaps we'll even stay the night...!


	3. Chapter 3

There we go again, I've done the same than before... mmmh...? We are still on the ship? Yes... Pan rocks me, they're talking on a soft, soft voice... ugh, how they hurt, my eyes... too much light! I don't know how long we've been on the ship... I've fallen asleep... for, when I feel very good, I always fall asleep!  
I hope that we're not going back home yet... it would make me furious to have been sleeping all the afternoon! But when Pan takes care of me this good... there's nothing I can do, I fall asleep!  
I move my head a bit, I want to look through the window, and they realise that I've awaken and they say things to me. They say that I'm a sleepyhead... it's true! Pan kisses my face and says that we'll soon be there, and that I will have a great time there, and I give her the biggest smile in my mouth, because that means that we're not going back home yet.  
Through the window, I can see houses, down there... houses like mine the ceecee, but much smaller. There, there must live very, very tiny people... perhaps I lived somewhere like that, with those miniature houses, before I had arrived to the ceecee. I can't remember of having lived anywhere else, but it must be, because sometimes mom says things like 'when the baby was not here', 'before we had her', 'when we were expecting her'... so I suppose that I have not always been in the ceecee... I must have been very, very small, and that's why I can't remember the things that were before I arrived. So maybe I lived in a place like this... in a small, small house... I came out from a machine like the ones in the ceecee, and I lived in an ant house since mom and dad came to fetch me!  
What a beautiful houses, they even have little trees, and tiny flowers! Perhaps my cousin is living here already... he's waiting for uncle and Pan to come and fetch him, to have a dad and a mom... then, they better hurry, for, if not, he will grow very big and his arms and legs will come out through the windows! Aw, but uncle and Pan are too shy... they shouldn't be shy, big people. Uncle is always telling me that he wants to be a dad with Pan, why doesn't he tell her? If he doesn't, she'll never know! But he's too shyyyy... they should be parents, because then, they'd get married. And if they did, Pan would be my aunt Pan and as they would be married, they would always be together, and mom and granny would let me spend more time with them because, on Pan, they do rely.  
Uncle pushes buttons, he makes the wheel spin and we start landing. He does it too slowly. One day it was fun indeed!, I don't know which button he pushed that made us start going down very, very fast! And his hair went straight up, like this, as if he was doing a handstand, but upside down, and I had butterflies in my tummy, and I guess that he had too, because we laughed for a long while, even after he stopped the ship and we got to the ground. And he asked me if I had liked the surprise, and I gave him a very big kiss to tell him that I had.  
However, now he's descending slowly... I guess that it's because Pan's coming with us this time. My uncle is very funny, when Pan is with us, he always tries to have things very well done, so that she is happy... of course that, since he's a disaster, my uncle, he always messes up with something! Mom says that uncle, instead of hands, has feet. She's crazy, mom! But it's very funny! She says that everything he grabs ends on the floor, but that's not right. It is true that many times he drops things, or he makes them fall from their places, but he's carried me lots of times and I've never fallen. And he never drops Pan when he hugs her, though, of course, Pan has her feet on the ground...  
He always does his bet to have her happy... and if he does something wrong, he says something funny, reddening hard, hard, so that Pan forgives him. How fool uncle is! Pan would never get mad at him, never!  
We've arrived to the ground. Pan comes out, with me in her arms, and we wait for uncle to get the stroller out and play some magic again, making the ship back into a sweet...  
Hey, what a nice place we've gone to!!! Look, there's a man selling balloons! He has every colour! And there they're making cotton candy, those pink clouds, can you see them, Pan? I want you to buy me some...! I won't get all dirty, I swear!!! I want a pink cloud!  
They put me on my stroller and we start walking forward. Hey, hey, we're passing by the clouds! I turn back, I wished I knew to speak enough to ask for one!!! I point the clouds to them, they must understand me, they almost always understand me. Uncles smiles at me and caresses my face. He tells me that later, that when we're about to leave, that now I'd get all soiled. But it happens that I want it now, uncle... He tells me that I won't be able to do anything if I'm eating, and tells me not to worry, that they will buy it to me later. I turn around back forward, I can listen some music. How many people there is here, and how many colours! It's alright, I'll eat it later... there must be tons of things to do here and if I had the candy perhaps they wouldn't allow me to do them... and, since I always get so dirty, perhaps mommy or granny would come to bring me home to clean me! And I don't want that! There, there, I'll ask for it later, I want to miss nothing, not a thing of what happens here.  
We go through a strange place, like a small house, and uncle gives something to a man that is in. Hey, that man must have got very happy, for, in change, he's given uncle some small pieces of paper... look how many people is here! And there are a lot of kids! Maybe this is the school... but it can't be, because the children go with school bags, to school, school bags just like the ones that the boys in Pan's classroom wear, and here there is no kid wearing one... everyone seems happy. Look, look, there are selling more balloons! Will you buy me one? Will you?  
I turn around to ask them and I see uncle and Pan, they make me smile, because uncle is pushing my stroller and Pan is clinging onto his arm, as if she was afraid of falling... and they're looking to each other with thooooose faaaaaaces that they make eeeeeeevery time that they're thinking about marrying each other... I don't know what they're saying, because there's a lot of noise here and lots of music, but it must be funny, because they don't stop smiling. And they're so cute, aren't they? Let's see if someone thinks that I'm their daughter and tells them and they tell each other that they want to get married and have a cousin at once...  
Uncle's just kissed Pan on her cheek. Hey, hey, uncle, I do want one as well! I turn around completely, I want him to give me a kiss, he's my favourite uncle! I mimic Pan's face when uncle kisses her, yes, the same she's making now, with a huge smile, the eyes glued to the ground, and reddened, and I must have done it very well because they both laugh and say nice things to me. They ask me if I like the place we've gone to. Of course I do, I always do, but what is it? Where are we? What will we do? I can't wait!  
We walk still for a while, well, they walk and shift to push me. I have to turn around every once in a while, I don't want them to stop holding their hands, but, even when they shift, they don't lose contact. Now that I've got used to noise and music, I can hear them a bit clearer. I think that they're talking about the other time when they came here, it seems that they had a great time here, and that they got on lots of... stalls? I don't know what this could be, but it must be amusing, because they laugh... of course, that is what we've come here for, to get on stalls... I'm glad I didn't buy the pink cloud!, because I'm sure that they wouldn't have let me get on the stalls with it... and I don't want to stay here alone, without them!  
We've stopped again in front of a sort of house like the one from the beginning, when we've got out from the ship. There are a lot of people here, kids and dads, and another kid like me on a stroller. I wave him hello and he smiles a bit, I think, though I can't see his mouth because of his dummy...  
Hey, look, they hold me in their arms again! Are we going to go back to the ship? I don't want to go back home just yet, Pan, uncle!  
What a scare! We're not going home. We're in a kind of... cup? Yes, like those milk cups but so big that the three of us can get in. It's very amusing! Uncle has me on his lap and Pan is opposite to us. They advise me not to move much, and tell me that I'll see how I like this. Hay, it was a ship, because we're taking off! Look, look, from here you can see the small houses where my cousins and the children that haven't gone to the ceecee yet live, too...!  
Pan and uncle look at them, smiling. Perhaps they're thinking that it would be the time to go and fetch him already. They're holding hands again... they don't say a thing, and I look at uncle. He is making that face he always makes when he wants to say something and he's ashamed, and then he keeps silent... and he staaaaares at Pan... If I knew enough how to talk, I'd tell him not to be ashamed. Here no one can hear him... just the two of us, but it doesn't matter, does it?, because he's my uncle and Pan's his very best friend... though, sometimes, who makes uncle the most ashamed is Pan... Hey, I've had an idea of what to do when I'm older and I know how to speak properly in all! I've said it as a joke before, but now I don't: as uncle's not shy around me, he can tell me the things he wants to tell to Pan and, later, I tell her, for I'm not shy around grown people, the less Pan, who is my best friend...! But, of course, to do this I'll have to learn to speak properly before...  
Very well, very well, in the end uncle's told her, without needing me to learn to speak before! He's told her that she's gorgeous... yes she is, indeed. Up here it's windy, and the wind moves her hair back, like this, as if Pan was running. And she's got her cheeks red, and her eyes are so, so black... She looks like a princess of the ones that are drawn on the books that granny or mom and dad sometimes show me... no, I know what she looks like, she looks like that drawing that uncle once did, when he drew Pan with her hair like this, pulled back, and he drew a pair of veeery, veery big white wings on her back, as if she was a bird... it was funny to see Pan with those wings! I'm sure that she would have also liked to see that drawing, but uncle has never shown her. Maybe he's afraid that she might get annoyed because she seems a bird... but birds are cute! I like them!  
We go up and down. This is like a wheel. The kids' houses hide behind a mountain when we go down, and they appear again when we go up. And Pan and uncle have said that they're very well when they're together, not stopping smiiiiiiiiling, smiiiiiiiiling... I'm very well with them too. I wished I could tell them, but they understand me, they almost always understand me.  
We go down the cup when the wheel stops spinning, it must have got tired, and they put me on my stroller again. The child with a dummy is not here anymore. He must have gone into the wheel, too. It's a pity that it has got tired, if not, he'd see the small houses...  
This place is huge. We've passed by some ships that went over a railway like for a train, and that were very, very fast... but Pan and uncle mustn't have liked much, because they haven't stopped, though I'd have liked to try it... We have stopped, though, opposite to a kind of train that was much, much slower than the ships, but it's been very amusing as well because uncle has got on it with me and he almost could get in the train, his legs are too long, and his head was too up... but he's got on it to hug me while Pan took a photograph of us. Later, she's said that she'd put the picture in her bedroom, on the wall, and I want this photo too! This one and another one too, where there are both of them kissing each other, that's when I like them the most; they could lend me the camera and I'd take it, and, later, mom hangs it on my wall... My wall is pretty boring, because there's only one photograph of me, when I was much smaller, and I'm pretty ugly because I am very red and with my eyes closed and it doesn't really seem to be me, though mom once told me that that baby was me when I arrived in the ceecee... That's why I want a photograph from uncle and Pan, because they're very nice and they'd look cute and I love them a lot, uncle and Pan.  
We've stopped again, this time opposite a building. Here there are no kids like before, I look for the child with the dummy, but here there are nothing but grown ones. There are no cups either, nor wheel, nor train. Only a rather weird building, painted in purple and pink, with a dark black mouth, as if it was a tunnel. By now we don't go closer, Pan and uncle are talking, they smile, but they seem as if they didn't know what to do. They say that perhaps I don't like it. Hey, sure I will! They must know that I always like the things we do together! Yes, they know it, because now they're saying that, in fact, we can get on this stall because it's a very calm one... and then they say that there are not many calm stalls around, calm enough for me to get on. In the end, uncle says, do you want to mount?, and Pan answers that she does. You sure?, he asks again. I laugh, uncle's a mess, I don't know if he's deaf or else, but he always makes people repeat things lots of times. Mom doesn't like this, though mom hardly likes anything in uncle, but I find it very funny. He always asks 'sure?, sure?, sure?', specially to Pan...  
So we'll get into this tunnel... it seems to be dark inside. It won't be scary, will it?  



	4. Chapter 4

Hey, you enter on a small ship! And what a beautiful one! It looks like a small bird! Perhaps it's not a ship, then, perhaps it's a real bird! I'm sure it won't be scary, Pan and uncle never bring me to places that are scary, and, besides, it can't be scary, with such a pretty ship...  
We sit down, now I'm on Pan's lap and they sit side by side. When the bird sees that we're sit properly, it starts swimming towards the tunnel. It's very beautiful, it looks like a cot, we go up and down, so gently... it feels very nice... I hope I don't fall asleep, though! I don't want to miss whatever there is in here!   
It's not as dark as it seemed from outside, just a bit, but not much. Hey, there are stars on the ceiling like those from Pan's bedroom! The ones that come out when you turn the lights off! How pretty it looks, there are lots of them...  
I can hear some music, but it's different from the one I could hear out there. This is softer. And nicer. The instrument that plays it is called flute, granny taught it to me. Pan strokes my hair, they're speaking softly, the little bird swims slowly... Argh... I'll fall asleep...  
There are some drawings on the walls. They're weird, but nice. Look, there are stars on the walls too. What nice places you bring me to, uncle, Pan, I love you both a lot!  
Uncle has passed an arm behind Pan's head and Pan's put her head on his shoulder, the way I like it. Uncle, with his hand, does the same to her than she's doing to me, he touches her face and strokes her hair... I can hardly understand what they're saying, because they're barely whispering and I can only catch a few words... and with this flute music...  
I like it a lot when uncle and Pan are like this, this sweet, when they look so much after each other... I like that they tell each other nice things, like now, that uncle's said that he couldn't live without her... I couldn't live without both of them, I love them a lot, I'd miss them loads! And Pan has said that she couldn't either... ugh, ugh, I think that in here they're not so shy as outside, because they're telling each other lots of things that out there make them get all red... though here it's different, for, as it is a bit dark and so on, they can't see their faces and they don't know if the other is blushing! Perhaps that is why they aren't so ashamed... Hey, uncle must have stopped being shy in all, because he's just said, I think, that she's an angel... and he only talks about angels when Pan's not there, never when she's around, I don't know, maybe Pan doesn't like them, but yes, she must, because I've turned around to see what face she was making and I've seen her very happy, with her eyes like this, half closed, taking away the strands of hair that uncle always has before his face and that granny is always telling him to have cut, because he can't see... He blows them up when they bother him, it's very funny, but I think that he prefers it when Pan pulls them back, because when he does it on his own he doesn't make the happy face he's making now...   
I like the faces they make... they are the same as the faces that mom and dad make after kissing each other in the mouth, one of those kisses that last for so long... these faces will mean that what they're going to say next is that they want to get married, at once?  
Grown ones know a lot of things. As they're always so shy, they've had to make up this kind of tunnel to be able to say the things, inside, those things that they don't dare to say outside... maybe when I'm a grown one too and I'm shy like the grown ones I'll have to come here with the one I will want to be dad with me the mom, to tell him so... it'll be nice... then it'll be me who'll have the head on the boy who'll marry me's shoulde and I will carry a child like me on my lap. But who'll be the child...? Well, I don't know, I'll think about it later, it's still a lot, until I'm a grown one, I must wait until my legs and arms grow as long as Pan's and uncle's, and I must learn to talk properly and, ugh!, I must go to school too... maybe it's even a year, until I'm grown up! So I'll have the time to think about it!  
They don't stop kissing each other, on their faces and hair. I love being here with them, because they're very happy, and if they're happy, then so am I. And the birdie keeps on swimming, and there are lots of stars, and uncle and Pan have bright eyes, as if they were full with stars as well... I wish his tunnel is very long and that the journey lasts for very, very long... until they tell each other everything, for if not they'll be shy again, outside...  
Now it's been a while that they're silent, and I've also rested myself on uncle, like Pan... I'm starting to feel drowsy again... and if they don't speak, I'll fall asleep, with this music, the sound of water, and the bird that moves just like my cot, and Pan who caresses me... now uncle calls her, in a soft, very soft voice, and he calls her Panny, as he always does, and it's a very beautiful name because he says it with a tone that I like very much; but I don't know why he's called her, because he doesn't say anything else after that...  
They move a bit closer and I fall towards uncle because I've slipped a bit, just a bit, and when I sit down properly again and I look back, to see what's happened, I notice why they've been silent for a while. They're kissing each other, but not kisses like the ones before, those on the face and hair, no, not those, but those that last for so long and that are so nice because they're the same that mom and dad give each other on their mouths to tell each other that they love each other...!  
They haven't realised that I'm looking at them and they go on with kissing, they pet each other's hair and face, and I hide my face a bit on uncle's tummy because I want them to think that I'm not there, and to go on... they're saying things, but they are kissing each other so much that I can't understand them!, though I guess that they can, because they're laughing, and smiling...  
They're so cute... when I'm a grown one I want to be as cute as they, yes, that is...! It was time already that they gave kisses to each other... they always wanted, but they were too shy...! We should have come here much before, and they wouldn't have taken so long. Hey, how good will Pan look in one of those white dresses with suuuuch a loooong tail, when they get married, because it'll look very nice, the white colour and the back from her hair, both together...  
I get on my knees on her legs and I start kissing them as well, then they stop kissing each other and look at me for a moment, before starting laughing and hug me. I'm sorry...! I couldn't help it! But, uncle, Pan, you are so cute that I want to tell you so, and you've said such a nice thing, that I've got very happy!  
Uncle and Pan have said that they love each other!  
Uncle's said, I love you very much, Panny, with that sweet voice he makes when he talks about Pan, or angels, or his girl, his small one, who I still don't know who are, because I thought that it was me, but he says it when I'm around, so I guess that it's not me... ah, well, it must be his daughter, the one that lives in those small houses! Now they'll be able to go and fetch her very soon, when they get married!  
And Pan's said that she loved him a lot as well... and, after a second, as if she couldn't remember that she had just said it, she's hugged him tight, very tight!, and she's said it again, repeating it many times in a row, like this, I love you, I love you, I love you a lot, Toran, that's the name she uses to call him and that is as beautiful as Panny, and with every I love you she has kissed him on the lips... uncle's made a face as if being sooooo, soooooo happy, that I've thought that he was going to fall from the bird, and what a pity if he fell, because he'd end all wet, and if he fell Pan couldn't go on hugging him...  
And now all the people that is out here must be thinking that the three of us are very happy because the tunnel is already out and the bird is swimming on the water outside, and we are still in a hug, the three of us, kissing, they on the mouth because they'll get married and I on the face...  
I think that now they've realised that we're not in there, because they've stopped and now they're only looking at each other, smiling like mom and dad do... they're both a bit red, but now it doesn't matter, because they've told each other everything... how glad I am...  
We go down from the bird and I wave it goodbye, because it's helped us a lot. They put me on my stroller and they push me again, we walk through the crowd, the music and the balloons again, but I don't pay attention, I only want to look at them, so I turn around on my cot and I don't get my eyes out of them. They're walking hugging each other and they kiss from time to time. Once again I lose some words, I'm too down here, I can only hear some pieces of what they're saying...  
I don't know how I've been able to hold it on for so long, uncle says, I'm an idiot.  
And Pan says that he isn't, that she doesn't think that he is, that he is a sunshine, like the one in the song! I don't think it either, that uncle is an idiot!  
And they don't stop saying that they love each other... it's as if they were saying now all the things that they didn't dare...  
Uncle tells her that about the drawing where he painted her a pair of wings, he tells her that he's drawn her many times, and she fakes to get annoyed, why haven't you shown them to me, ever?, and he smiles, I'll give them all to you, in the end, I only made them for you... I love you...  
I do love you as well, she says...  
You're the better that I've ever had in my life...  
You're too, for me...  
You're my live, I love you more than anything else in the world...  
Don't ever go away from me, I need you... I love you...  
I love you, I love you, I love you!

When we pass through the small house where a man gave us some small pieces of paper to uncle again, Pan takes me in her arms and uncle makes some magic with the small sweet, and the red ship, puff!, appears again! And before getting in it Pan asks me, have you had a good time, Blau?  
And I say a thing to her that I've been training for very long, looking how uncle said it and doing my best to get it right... to tell her when they were to get married, when they finally told each other that they loved each other at once! I don't know if I got it perfectly right, but, well, it'll be enough for them to understand, and by now, it's enough...  
I say, yes, auntie....  
And they hug each other and give a huge kiss, and I wished I had my arms long enough to be able to hug them both at a time.  
I've changed my mind. It's this one, the photograph I want to have hung in my bedroom!  



End file.
